Plantilla:L
} |T1=Primera temporada |T2=Segunda temporada |T3=Tercera temporada |T4=Cuarta temporada |T5=Quinta temporada |T6=Sexta temporada |T7=Séptima temporada |T8=Octava temporada |1x01=Dexter (episodio) Dexter |101=Dexter |1x02=Crocodile |1x03=Popping Cherry |1x04=Let's Give the Boy a Hand |1x05=Love American Style |1x06=Return to Sender |1x07=Circle of Friends |1x08=Shrink Wrap |1x09=Father Knows Best |1x10=Seeing Red |1x11=Truth Be Told |1x12=Born Free |2x01=It's Alive! |2x02=Waiting to Exhale |2x03=An Inconvenient Lie |2x04=See-Through |2x05=The Dark Defender |2x06=Dex, Lies and Videotape |2x07=That Night, a Forest Grew |2x08=Morning Comes |2x09=Resistance is Futile |2x10=There's Something About Harry |2x11=Left Turn Ahead |2x12=The British Invasion |3x01=Our Father |3x02=Finding Freebo |3x03=The Lion Sleeps Tonight |3x04=All in the Family |3x05=Turning Biminese |3x06=Sí se puede |3x07=Easy as Pie |3x08=The Damage a Man Can Do |3x09=About Last Night |3x10=Go Your Own Way |3x11=I Had a Dream |3x12=Do You Take Dexter Morgan? |4x01=Living the Dream |4x02=Remains to Be Seen |4x03=Blinded by the Light |4x04=Dex Takes a Holiday |4x05=Dirty Harry |4x06=If I Had a Hammer |4x07=Slack Tide |4x08=Road Kill |4x09=Hungry Man |4x10=Lost Boys |4x11=Hello, Dexter Morgan |4x12=The Getaway |5x01=My Bad |5x02=Hello, Bandit |5x03=Practically Perfect |5x04=Beauty and the Beast |5x05=First Blood |5x06=Everything is Illumenated |5x07=Circle Us |5x08=Take It! |5x09=Teenage Wasteland |5x10=In the Beginning |5x11=Hop a Freighter |5x12=The Big One |6x01=Those Kinds of Things |6x02=Once Upon a Time... |6x03=Smokey and the Bandit |6x04=A Horse of a Different Color |6x05=The Angel of Death |6x06=Just Let Go |6x07=Nebraska |6x08=Sin of Omission |6x09=Get Gellar |6x10=Ricochet Rabbit |6x11=Talk to the Hand |6x12=This is the Way the World Ends |7x01=Are You...? |7x02=Sunshine and Frosty Swirl |7x03=Buck the System |7x04=Run |7x05=Swim Deep |7x06=Do the Wrong Thing |7x07=Chemistry |7x08=Argentina |7x09=Helter Skelter |7x10=The Dark... Whatever |7x11=Do You See What I See? |7x12=Surprise, Motherfucker! |8x01=A Beautiful Day |8x02=Every Silver Lining... |8x03=What's Eating Dexter Morgan? |8x04=Scar Tissue |8x05=This Little Piggy |8x06=A Little Reflection |8x07=Dress Code |8x08=Are We There Yet? |8x09=Make Your Own Kind of Music |8x10=Goodbye Miami |8x11=Monkey in a Box |8x12=Remember the Monsters? |Dexter=Dexter Morgan |dexter=Dexter Morgan |Debra=Debra Morgan |debra=Debra Morgan |Angel=Angel Batista |angel=Angel Batista |Batista=Angel Batista |batista=Angel Batista |LaGuerta=María LaGuerta |Laguerta=María LaGuerta |laguerta=María LaGuerta |Harry=Harry Morgan |harry=Harry Morgan |Masuka=Vince Masuka |masuka=Vince Masuka |Quinn=Joey Quinn |quinn=Joey Quinn |Doakes=James Doakes |doakes=James Doakes |Rita=Rita Morgan |rita=Rita Morgan |Mike=Mike Anderson |mike=Mike Anderson |Astor=Astor Bennett |astor=Astor Bennett |Cody=Cody Bennett |cody=Cody Bennett |Harrison=Harrison Morgan |harrison=Harrison Morgan |Brian=Brian Moser |brian=Brian Moser |Rudy=Brian Moser |rudy=Brian Moser |Gail=Gail Brandon |gail=Gail Brandon |Paul=Paul Bennett |paul=Paul Bennett |Camilla=Camilla Figg |camilla=Camilla Figg |Matthews=Tom Matthews |matthews=Tom Matthews |Pascal=Esme Pascal |pascal=Esme Pascal |Lundy=Frank Lundy |lundy=Frank Lundy |Lila=Lila West |lila=Lila West |Miguel=Miguel Prado |miguel=Miguel Prado |Ramón=Ramón Prado |ramón=Ramón Prado |Anton=Anton Briggs |anton=Anton Briggs |Yuki=Yuki Amado |yuki=Yuki Amado |Sylvia=Sylvia Prado |sylvia=Sylvia Prado |Ellen=Ellen Wolf |ellen=Ellen Wolf |Jorge=Jorge Orozco |jorge=Jorge Orozco |Barbara=Barbara Gianna |barbara=Barbara Gianna |Arthur=Arthur Mitchell |arthur=Arthur Mitchell |Trinity=Arthur Mitchell |trinity=Arthur Mitchell |Christine=Christine Hill |christine=Christine Hill |Sally=Sally Mitchell |sally=Sally Mitchell |Jonah=Jonah Mitchell |jonah=Jonah Mitchell |Becca=Becca Mitchell |becca=Becca Mitchell |Lumen=Lumen Pierce |lumen=Lumen Pierce |Manzon=Cira Manzon |manzon=Cira Manzon |Jordan=Jordan Chase |jordan=Jordan Chase |Liddy=Stan Liddy |liddy=Stan Liddy |Sam=Hermano Sam |sam=Hermano Sam |Gellar=James Gellar |gellar=James Gellar |Jamie=Jamie Batista |jamie=Jamie Batista |Ryan=Ryan Chambers |ryan=Ryan Chambers |Travis=Travis Marshall |travis=Travis Marshall |Louis=Louis Greene |louis=Louis Greene |Isaak=Isaak Sirko |isaak=Isaak Sirko |Angie=Angie Miller |angie=Angie Miller |Hannah=Hannah McKay |hannah=Hannah McKay |Vogel=Evelyn Vogel |vogel=Evelyn Vogel | } }} Uso Esta plantilla viene del [[w:c:breakingbad:Template:L|wiki inglés de Breaking Bad]] y sirve para generar nombres comunes de la serie. Por ejemplo, en ocasiones es más conveniente referirse a episodios escribiendo su número de temporada y episodio -- como por ejemplo 1x12 (temporada 1, episodio 12). Esta plantilla genera el nombre Born Free, que es el episodio en cuestión. genera . L